


Warm Again

by DreamersEclipse



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I just seem to have a thing about these two cuddling, Implied Violence, M/M, care taker Renard, made up my own wesen, rated T just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersEclipse/pseuds/DreamersEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick comes home after a bad wesen hunt in which he had to take a winter swim in a river and for all his hard work he still lost the creature responsible for multiple deaths. Renard is there to keep him warm and sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Again

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad. All mistakes are mine.

Nick was cold and miserable and dripping wet. He had to walk home in the freezing cold and what’s more the wesen he had been chasing just full woged and swam away in the Colombia River. Not only was it an especially chilly February day but at one am in the morning, rivers weren’t exactly at their warmest temperatures. The special harpoon like weapon that he had carried with him to kill the Todeslied that had been wreaking havoc in Portland the past week was by now washed up in the bottom of the North Pacific. (His Aunt would kill him if she were still alive to see him losing so many artifacts from the trailer.) 

The whole night had been an utter wreck. He was soaked to the bone. The driver seat in his car was now soaked. Seven men were dead and the being responsible had gotten away scott free. Plus his throat still really hurt from almost drowning. He could swear there was water still buried in his lungs because through the soreness in his throat he would cough every now and again as if he had just broke surface on the water again. It was a close call but thankfully her razor like talons and needle like teeth hadn’t pierced him in their underwater struggle. Didn’t mean he didn’t have a nice bruise on his left ankle from being pulled under. 

Nick mused how he could keep Sean from seeing it and worrying. As he was closing the door to the house and dripping on to the hardwood he heard the man of his current thoughts come up behind him. Which means he had been waiting up. The ‘not-worrying’ thing was not off to a good start.

“Nick? God, you’re soaking wet! What the hell happened to you? Hank said you ran off on your own and I was trying to reach you on your cell.” Sometimes it was hard to tell whether his tone was dominated by concern or patronization. He heard both though and assumed after having the man as a captain for years the ‘boss’ voice was going to always be there. If not for the fact Renard was a royal and it was in his DNA or whatever but also because he was in charge of Portland’s police force.

Nick pulled his destroyed phone from his soggy jacket pocket and showed it to the other man as he continued stripping. “Ruined.” He was shivering as he made it to the bathroom, peeling his wet underwear off of his skin and flipping on the hot water, not waiting long before hopping in.

Sean had followed him into the bathroom of course, picking up the articles of drenched clothing along the way then depositing them in the sink to dry. A brief sigh escaped his lips but the sound was drowned out by the spray of water. The royal pulled back the shower curtain about three inches back on the side where the faucets were. Nick’s forehead was pressed against the sun-gold orange linoleum while the water streamed down his pale back. 

The Grimm knew he looked like crap. He let his partner inspect him all he wanted; if the bruise on his ankle was discovered, well, he was too exhausted to be bothered. A big and comforting hand grabbed the back of his neck, rubbing and squeezing reassuringly. Tension left his shoulders like strings being cut and a pleased sigh escaped him. 

“Are you alright?”

Letting himself remain where he was and enjoying the feeling of familiar touch, he replied, “I’m fine. That Todeslied I was chasing? She took a dive in the Columbia River. I tried to catch her before she got too far in but once I was in the water I was in her domain. We…wrestled, sort of. She tried dragging me under. She got away though and if the books are right she won’t resurface for another year.” 

“Well, that happens sometimes in cases. They go cold. But at least we know what to expect next time, and if she comes to Portland again we’ll be ready for her.” Everything Sean said was true but he still wanted to kick himself for letting her get away. When the siren does resurface again that will mean another dead body. They already had seven men who won’t have their deaths answered for and those were the ones they could account for. Who knew what the toll was in that Siren’s life time.

Still…the care in his partner’s voice and touch was soothing. “Do you want me to make you something warm to eat? Soup maybe, or we have some leftovers from Tuesday.”

Nick smiled to himself. “Hmm, you had me at warm. I’m fine with whatever. Did you already eat?” He tried not to whine as Sean pulled his hand away.

“Yeah, but I’ll have something for you when you get out and finish getting ready. Take your time.”

The Grimm was left to himself once more. He didn’t do much washing; he merely soaped himself up and just let his body absorb all of the heat from the hot water. After about five minutes he got tired of the feeling of water and got out. The towel felt wonderful and dry, scraping against his skin but he still felt a bone deep chill shaking him to his core so he was quick to escape into the bedroom where he looted one of Sean’s long sleeves and threw on some sweats. Hopefully he wouldn’t catch a cold from his late night swim.

Nick turned off the bedroom light and made his way to the kitchen. Renard was drinking from a steaming coffee cup, the smell of Columbian roast filtering into his nose with its pleasant smell. When the older man saw him he put his cup down and went to the microwave where he pulled out a bowl of hearty beef stew with vegetables. He took it and a proferred spoon gratefully before sitting down at the island counter and digging in.

He hadn’t realized how famished he was until the first bite slid down his throat and hit his stomach like a penny dropping in an empty metal bucket. It began warming him up from the inside out with each bite. Even if it was the quick & easy, store bought can, it still tasted amazing after having skipped lunch and dinner in favor of chasing a Todeslied.

“Want some coffee?” Sean asked him, looking amused to see his partner drowning in one of his shirts.

“Sure. With how tired I am I doubt it’ll have much effect.”

The royal smiled warmly at him. “Don’t worry, I made it light. Just something warm to drink since for some odd reason you are adverse to tea.”

The younger man gave him a curt nod, watching idly as his captain went about serving him up a cup of coffee just the way he liked it. A dash of milk and two spoonfuls of sugar. “And for some odd reason you like tea….Thanks.” He smiled up at Sean, taking his coffee and relishing in the heat seeping into his palms.

Both of them fell into a comfortable silence while they worked on their respective food and drink. Nick was tempted to lay himself out on the counter when he finished but he knew Sean would take his dishes and do them. The man had done enough for him tonight. He sighed in tired satisfaction and got up from his seat- taking his dishes with him to the sink where he rinsed them and then just threw them in the dishwasher. He even managed to swipe his captain’s empty coffee mug from him as well.

Once that was all settled he walked up to Sean who was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s waist, leaning himself against the firm body in front of him. His head fell tiredly into Sean’s shoulder, using it as a surrogate pillow. A content sigh left him as Sean embraced him. The body heat and comfort was doing wonders to relax him.

“Alright?”

Nick nodded into Sean’s shoulder. “’m good. Think I’ll head to bed. Sleep sounds way too good right now.”

“Okay.”

Even in being in agreement upon their next course of action, neither of them were eager to move. The detective practically started purring as one of his partner’s large hands rubbed up and down his back, curling long fingers into the hair at his nape before dragging down and messaging his tense neck. His eyelids felt like lead and his mind was a fuzzy murmur. After the first instance of almost passing out right there in Sean’s arms in the kitchen he sniffed and pulled out of the hold, breaking away from the source of warmth. He rubbed his eyes.

“You look like you’re about to pass out on your feet.” Sean teased.

“Sure feels like it.”

“C’mon.” The royal interwove his fingers with the detective’s and began leading him to their bedroom. Nick would have just went to the bed and crashed if it were up to him but as it were he was further led into the bathroom and made to halfheartedly brush his teeth after his wet clothes were transferred to the bathtub. Sean did the same of course, unbuttoning his shirt while the blue tooth brush hung from his mouth.

Nick finished before his partner and immediately walked back into the room where he flopped face first onto the large king size bed. The comforter smooshed into his face, causing his breath to bounce off the material and heat up his face. He heard his captain walk back into the room and he rolled over on to his back to enjoy the show of Sean changing into pajamas.

“What are you smiling about?” He asked as he crawled his way next to Nick on the bed.

Nick blinked up at him, feeling his smile spread on his face as he took in the other man’s face, unguarded and also the way his grey cotton tee shirt clung to his gorgeous chest. “Nothing.”

Sean huffed and smiled softly once more. He leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle but firm kiss. Before the detective knew it, his captain was drawing the covers over both of them, turning off the lamp on his bedside table and enveloping him in his warmth and body once more. He was drifting deeper every second, curling further into the body holding him.

“Good night, Nick.” Sean whispered, lips grazing his temple.

Nick only managed a hum as the last remnants of cold from his unexpected dip completely fled his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes. It's late but I wanted to post this so I'll probably come back and fix up the summary and any other mistakes.
> 
> Update: Tod means Death and Lied means Song. Todeslied translates into "Song of Death" and is what I decided to name this wesen. I was going for a Siren type thing. Thanks JJ, for the correction on German grammar! I really appreciate it.


End file.
